Zagrajmy w chowanego
Nazywam się Scott, mam 13 lat i chodzę do I klasy gimnazjum. Wydaje Wam się, że od razu historia będzie wyglądała następująco: "Spotkasz Jeffa The Killera albo inną postać z pasty", ale od razu uprzedzam, że to, co JA spotkałem, było dużo gorsze od tej śmiesznej historyjki. Była sobota, więc miałem wolne. Zgadałem się z kumplami i postanowiliśmy zrobić coś totalnie głupiego. Być może mi nie uwierzycie, ale tak było. Postanowiliśmy pójść do pewnej opuszczonej biblioteki, która przez wielu mieszkańców była uważana za nawiedzoną. Tylko że my nie wierzyliśmy w takie bajeczki. Sądziliśmy, iż są to tylko zabobony i nic takiego nie istnieje. Myliliśmy się i to potwornie, ale o tym potem. Przyszliśmy w umówione miejsce o godzinie 20:00. Idealna pora na rozpoczęcie tak zwanej "wyprawy". Zanim jednak weszliśmy, każdy z nas sprawdził, czy ma wszystko, co powinien mieć w takiej sytuacji, czyli kamerę, latarkę, linę, jakiś prowiant, podręczny nożyk, zeszyt, długopis i noktowizor. Wszystko to było w małym podręcznym plecaku. Okazało się, że ktoś zapomniał wziąć latarkę, a że mieszkał pięć minut drogi stamtąd, poczekaliśmy. Po jakichś dziesięciu minutach wrócił, ale nie wyglądał normalnie. Całkowicie zbladł, a jego kończyny drgały z niewiadomych przyczyn. Kiedy spytaliśmy go co się stało on nam jedynie powiedział, że czuł się jakby całą drogę coś go śledziło, a kiedy wszedł do mieszkania po prostu uczucie znikło. Za to kiedy wychodził, nie dość, że się nasiliło, to jeszcze zobaczył cień po drugiej stronie ulicy. Nie przestraszyło mnie to wcale. Wręcz przeciwnie. Spodobało mi się to wszystko co on mówił, to był tak jakby taki test, czy dam się zastraszyć, czy nie. Powiedziałem mu, że jeżeli nie chce z nami iść, to jeszcze może się wycofać. Oczywiście przyjął tę propozycję. A my wszyscy byliśmy głupi, że nie postąpiliśmy tak jak on. Wchodząc wgłąb budynku, poczuliśmy nieziemski chłód, jakby promienie słońca nigdy nie docierały do tego miejsca. Wciąż się nie bałem, podczas gdy połowa z nas zaczynała czuć już niepokój. Wyjąłem z plecaka latarkę i włączyłem ją. Zobaczyliśmy miejsce, które zupełnie nie przypominało biblioteki, tylko wielki śmietnik. Książki były rozrzucone wszędzie, niektóre były mocno poniszczone, niektóre podrapane, a jeszcze inne dosłownie zwęglone. Półki, na których znajdowały się książki, ledwo się trzymały, były mocno zakurzone. Oczywiście nigdzie nie brakowało pajęczyn, w końcu była to dość spora biblioteka. Postanowiłem, że się rozdzielimy, aby przeszukać większy obszar. Chłopaki poszli w swoje strony, a ja poszedłem za ladę. Tam zobaczyłem zdechłe szczury oraz jedną, niewielką książkę. Otworzyłem ją i zobaczyłem mnóstwo obrazków przedstawiających sposoby składania ofiar z ludzi i zwierząt szatanowi. Było w niej również mnóstwo pentagramów. Wszystko wyglądało jakby było pisane krwią innych ludzi, a nawet tak pachniało. Przewracałem stronę za stroną, aż zobaczyłem wklęsłą dziurę, w której był klucz. Nie za bardzo wiedziałem do czego był, dlatego schowałem go do kieszeni i poszedłem szukać moich kolegów. Wołałem ich, ale jedyne, co słyszałem, to głośne echo. Poszedłem śladem jednego z nich. Znalazłem go na końcu korytarza, wyglądał jakby czytał książkę. Podszedłem do niego i złapałem za ramię, gdy ten spostrzegł, że go trzymam, odskoczył. — Stary, nie słyszałeś jak cię wołałem? — spytałem zaskoczony, jednak on pokręcił jedynie głową. Pogadałem z nim trochę o książce, którą trzymał, ale z rozmowy wyrwało mnie głośne trzaśnięcie. Nie wiedziałem gdzie mogło być źródło hałasu, dlatego wróciłem do wyjścia, ale wyjścia już nie było, podobnie jak okien. Były tylko ściany. Pomyślałem, że być może zwariowałem i dla pewności dokładnie macałem ścianę tam gdzie powinno być wyjście. Nic, pustka. W tym momencie postanowiłem poszukać reszty moich przyjaciół. Znalazłem jednego tam gdzie stał. Znowu trzymał książkę. Jednak nic nie mówił. Znowu podszedłem do niego i obróciłem. Widziałem, że płakał. Spytałem czemu płakał, ale nie dostałem odpowiedzi. Pytałem go tak co chwilę i gdy miałem pójść w inną stronę on otworzył usta. Serce w tym momencie stanęło mi na chwilę. Mój przyjaciel był pozbawiony języka, ale nie tak, że do połowy czy 1/4 tylko całego. Myślałem, że to sen i sam się uszczypnąłem, ale to nic nie dało. Wciąż widziałem mojego przyjaciela, bez języka. Wtedy zrozumiałem, że nie powinniśmy tu wchodzić. Wziąłem go ze sobą i razem poszliśmy szukać innych. Szliśmy powoli, rozglądając się na każdym zakręcie. Przy przed ostatnim zakręcie spotkaliśmy kolejnego chłopaka. — Kto tu jest? Kimkolwiek jesteś odsuń się! — krzyczał, a ja go złapałem za ramię i zacząłem nim trząść. Wtedy chciało mi się wymiotować. Popatrzyłem na jego twarz. Nie miał oczu. Były po prostu dwie czerwone, wklęsłe dziury. Spojrzałem na jego ręce. W tamtym momencie naprawdę zwymiotowałem. Dwie gałki oczne były przyklejone taśmą do jego rąk. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że on wcale ich nie czuł. To było nie do pomyślenia, każdy z moich przyjaciół był w jakiś sposób okaleczony. Teraz nawet ja się bałem, a z każdym następnym krokiem modliłem się, żeby nic nie stało się pozostałym. Szedłem dalej sam, zostawiając ich na czatach. Wiedziałem, że nie przetrwają długo, no bo jak? Jeden ma oczy, ale nie może mówić, a drugi na odwrót. Przechodząc na główny korytarz biblioteki zauważyłem klapę, prowadzącą do piwnicy. Jednak była zamknięta na klucz. W tamtym momencie przypomniało mi się, że znalazłem jakiś klucz w książce. Wyciągnąłem go z kieszeni i wsadziłem w dziurkę. Pasował idealnie. Powoli schodziłem z latarką w dłoni po stromych schodach, po drodze słysząc ciche jęki. Schodząc coraz niżej jęki się nasilały, a ja coraz bardziej się bałem, no bo kto by się wtedy nie bał? Zszedłem po schodach i modliłem się, aby nic się nie stało. Niestety moje modlitwy okazały się daremne. Na stole, z nożem w sercu, leżał już martwy Sebastian — mój przyjaciel. Natomiast obok niego wisiał powieszony drugi chłopak. Nie byłem w stanie nic zrobić. Po prostu załamałem się. Przykucnąłem przy nich i odmówiłem modlitwę, po czym wstałem. Wchodziłem po schodach na górę, a z zadumy wyrwały mnie przeraźliwe krzyki. Szybko wbiegłem na górę, ale było już za późno. Wszyscy moi koledzy zginęli i zostałem tylko ja. Rozglądałem się, ale jedyne, co zobaczyłem, to małą dziewczynkę. Ubrana była w różową sukienkę, a z jej twarzy spływały strumyki krwi. Miała zielone oczy. Myślałem, że nic nie może być gorszego od jej wyglądu, ale jednak może. Odezwała się i uśmiechnęła. — Ding Dong! Tutaj chowasz się! Ding Dong! Tutaj chowasz się! Ding Dong! Grę wygrałam ja! Ding Dong! Karą będzie śmierć! Zaczęła biec w moją stronę. Czym prędzej pobiegłem w stronę wyjścia. Usłyszałem jeszcze jej głos. — Chcesz zagrać jeszcze raz? Nie ma problemu! — odparła po czym zaczęła się śmiać i liczyć. Natychmiast pobiegłem za ladę. Wyciągnąłem długopis, zeszyt i zacząłem pisać. Chowam się tam aż do teraz. Jedyne, co słyszę, to coraz głośniejsze "Ding Dong, karą będzie śmierć." Kategoria:Kilery itp